Conventionally, as a vehicle of this type, a vehicle equipped with a fuel cell system having two hydrogen tanks is known (see Patent Literature 1). Each hydrogen tank is connected to a fuel cell via supply lines in which two lines are integrated into one line. Specifically, each of the two hydrogen tanks is connected with a high-pressure pipe assembly, which is connected collectively to a single line of fuel piping, which is then connected to the fuel cell. A regulator for reducing hydrogen gas pressure is inserted midway in the fuel piping and is placed between the two hydrogen tanks.